memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Darsteller aus geschnittenen Szenen
Es fehlt das Bild von J. Lover als vulkanische Hebamme. Zwerch (Diskussion) 19:15, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Dies ist eine Liste von Darstellern und Darstellerinnen, die für eine ''Star-Trek''-Produktion vor der Kamera standen, deren Szenen jedoch letztendlich nicht in der veröffentlichten Endfassung eines Filmes oder einer Serienepisode enthalten sind. Lee Arnone-Briggs thumb|Lee Arnone-Brigg als Bibliothekarin Lee Arnone-Briggs ist eine Schauspielerin. Sie spielte eine Sternenflotten-Bibliothekarin an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] in . Die Szene ist in der Kinofassung nicht enthalten, tauchte aber in der Special-Edition-DVD auf. ;Externe Links * Brad William Henke thumb|Brad William Henke als Onkel Frank Brad William Henke (* 10. April 1966 in Columbus, Nebraska, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Autor, Produzent und Schauspieler. Er spielte Onkel Frank in einer geschnittenen Szene in . ;Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien - Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen: * Nikki (2000-2001, als Thor, u.a. mit Nikki Cox, Kelly Cooper, Ellen Albertini Dow und Benjamin Brown) * Justified (2011, als Coover Bennett, u.a. mit Leonard Keely-Young, Steven Flynn, Jim Beaver, Michael Shamus Wiles und Mark Colson, Stunts u.a. Darrell Davis) TV-Serien - Gastauftritte: * Palm Beach-Duo (1996, u.a. mit Charlie Brill, Nathan Anderson und Leonard Keely-Young) * Nash Bridges (1996/1997, u.a. mit Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Mary Mara, Angela Dohrmann, Tom Virtue und Kate Vernon) * Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1998, u.a. mit Clancy Brown und Lily Mariye) * Pretender (1998, u.a. mit Harve Presnell, Dendrie Taylor, Christopher Carroll und Don McManus) * Sports Night (1998, u.a. mit Ray Wise, Timothy Davis-Reed und Ron Ostrow) * Snoops - Charmant und brandgefährlich (1999, u.a. mit Bob Morrisey, Scott Alan Smith und Dan Desmond) * Martial Law – Der Karate-Cop (1999, u.a. mit Tom Wright und Wayne Péré) * Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (2002, u.a. mit Miguel Ferrer und Wallace Shawn) * Providence (2002, u.a. mit Clyde Kusatsu, Marco Sanchez, Jeffrey Nordling und Sally Kellerman) * Für alle Fälle Amy (2002, u.a. mit Kevin Rahm, James Avery, Clayton Landey und Michael Horton) * Trust Me (2009, u.a. mit Greg Ellis und Amy Pietz) * CSI: Miami (2009, u.a. mit Angelo Tiffe) * Lost (2009/2010, mit Daniel Dae Kim, Terry O'Quinn, Patrick Fischler, Dan Gauthier, Alan Dale, Tim deZarn, Sam Anderson, Titus Welliver, Daniel Roebuck, Sean Whalen und Greg Grunberg) * Shameless - Nicht ganz nüchtern (2011, u.a. mit Louise Fletcher, L.L. Ginter und Angelo Tiffe) * Memphis Beat (2011, u.a. mit Sam Hennings, Alfre Woodard und Daniel Hugh Kelly) * Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (2012, u.a. mit Jana Marie Hupp) Filme: * The Thirteenth Floor (1999, u.a. mit Jeremy Roberts, Rif Hutton, Leon Rippy, Janet MacLachlan, Bob Clendenin und Darryl Henriques) * Jobs (2013, u.a. mit Robert Pine, Abby Brammell, Clayton Rohner, Christopher Curry und Alan D. Purwin) * Draft Day (2014, u.a. mit Frank Langella, Wade Williams, Wallace Langham und Pat Healy) ;Externe Links * * Kim Fitzgerald Kim Fitzgerald ist eine Schauspielerin. Sie spielte ein Besatzungsmitglied der Enterprise (NX-01) in der -Episode . Außerdem war sie im Fan-Film Axanar (2015, u.a. mit Gary Graham, Tony Todd, J.G. Hertzler und Kate Vernon. Regie Robert Meyer Burnett) zu sehen. ;Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien - Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Leap Year (2011, als Scarlett Lane, u.a. mit Julie Warner) TV-Serien - Gastauftritte: * Too Something (1995, u.a. mit Lee Arenberg) * Schatten der Leidenschaft (2008, u.a. mit Christine Romeo) TV-Filme: * Binge (2016) Filme: * A Hard Death (Video 1996) * Decaf (1996, u.a. mit David Gautreaux und Mark Kiely) * Blue Devil, Blue Devil (1996) * The Cubicle (Kurzfilm 2006) * The Lowrider (Kurzfilm 2007, u.a. mit Rico E. Anderson) * Red State Blues (Kurzfilm 2009) * Janeane from Des Moines (2012, u.a. mit Elizabeth Dennehy) ;Externe Links * Carey Scott Carey Scott (* 21. Juni 1965 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Autor und Schauspieler. Er sprach den jungen Spock in einer geschnittenen Szene in . ;Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien - Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen: * Walker, Texas Ranger (2000-2001, als Wes Tyson, u.a. mit Wren T. Brown, Peter Crombie, Juliana Donald, Derek McGrath, Gary Kasper, Myke Michaels, Wade Williams, Bridget Ann White, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Clay Wilcox, Lee Arenberg, Mark Kiely, Eric Cadora, Helen Cates, John Casino, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Jeff Yagher, Larry Hankin, Cullen Douglas, Shawn Patrick Lane, Mike Smith, Vijay Amritraij, Leon Rippy und Marshall Teague) TV-Serien - Gastauftritte: * Palm Beach-Duo (1992/1997/1999, u.a. mit Patrick Fabian, Charlie Brill, Lee Arenberg und William Utay) * Renegade – Gnadenlose Jagd (1993/1995/1996, u.a. mit Branscombe Richmond und Barry Lynch) * Hotel Zack & Cody (2005, u.a. mit Kim Rhodes, Estelle Harris und Brian McNamara) * Boston Legal (2007, u.a. mit René Auberjonois, William Shatner und Ron Ostrow) * Big Love (2006/2009, u.a. mit Robert Pine, Charles Esten, Robert Beltran, Raphael Sbarge, Noa Tishby und Audrey Wasilewski) * Mad Men (2015, u.a. mit Mark Moses und Larry Cedar) TV-Filme: * Die Rache des Killers (1997, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen, Christine Harnos, Basil Wallace, Michael Buchman Silver und Matt Malloy) Filme: * Redemption (Kurzfilm 2009, u.a. mit John Savage und Clint Howard) * Holyman Undercover (2010, u.a. mit Clint Howard und Tiny Ron) ;Externe Links * Diora Baird [[Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Orionisches_Besatzungsmitglied_USS_Enterprise_2258.jpg|thumb|Diora Baird als orionisches Besatzungsmitglied der Enterprise]] Diora Baird (* 6. April 1983 in Miami, Florida, USA) ist ein US-amerikanisches Model und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte ein orionisches Besatzungsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] in . Ihre Szene fand jedoch letztendlich im fertigen Film keine Verwendung, obwohl die Presse im Vorfeld und sogar noch nach der Kinopremiere werbewirksam über ihre Beteiligung im Film berichtete. http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/122198530719229.php http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/124289981768270.php http://www.seitenblicke.at/stars/starstories/tag/05142009/sie-spielt-nicht-in-star-trek/detail Als Model stand Baird u.a. für die Männermagazine Playboy, Stuff, Maxim und FHM vor der Kamera. Darüber hinaus hatte sie Gastauftritte in TV-Serien wie Shark (2007, u.a. mit Jeri Ryan und Michael Canavan) und Psych (2011, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen und Diedrich Bader) und war in Filmen wie Die Hochzeits-Crasher (2005, u.a. mit Ellen Albertini Dow, Ron Canada, Henry Gibson, Noél de Souza, Irene Roseen und Richard Riehle), S.H.I.T. – Die Highschool GmbH (2006, u.a. mit Ann Cusack und Jim O'Heir), In der Hitze Von L.A. (2006, u.a. mit Richard Riehle, Mike Starr und Kimble Jemison), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006, u.a. mit Terrence Evans, Tim deZarn, Cyia Batten und John Larroquette), Night of the Demons (2009, u.a. mit Bobbi Sue Luther), Mega Monster Movie (2009, u.a. mit Jeremy Crittenden und Bo Zenga) und Beautiful Girl (2014, u.a. mit Jeannetta Arnette, Jeffrey Nordling und Scottie Thompson) zu sehen. ;Externe Links * * Geneviève Bujold thumb|Geneviève Bujold als Captain Nicole Janeway Geneviève Bujold (* 1. Juli 1942 in Montréal, Québec, Kanada, als Nicole Brown Simpson) ist eine kanadische Sängerin, Autorin und Schauspielerin. Sie war die erste Wahl der Produzenten von für die Rolle der Captain Nicole Janeway. Bujold hatte ihr Filmdebüt Mitte der 50er mit Filmen wie French Cancan oder Serien wie Les Belles histoires des Pays-d'en-Haut. Sie war ab Ende der 1960er Jahre durch ihre Hauptrolle als Anne Boleyn in Königin für tausend Tage international bekannt geworden, für die sie mit einen Golden Globe und einer Nominierung für den Oscar in der Kategorie „Beste weibliche Hauptrolle“ geehrt worden war. In den 1970er und 1980er Jahren gab man ihr weitere Hauptrollen in französischen und amerikanischen Spielfilmen, und vor allem im Independentkino. ;Star Trek Nach monatelangem Casting gab Paramount am 1. September 1994 werbewirksam bekannt, die renommierte Charakterdarstellerin für die tragende Rolle der Captain Janeway verpflichtet zu haben. Artikel: [http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=990CE4D9123BF936A2575AC0A962958260 The New York Times vom 15. September 1994: Real 'Star Trek' Drama: Enlisting New Skipper.] in der New York Times Bujold erhielt die Rolle allein aufgrund ihrer Reputation als Theater- und Filmschauspielerin; ausgewählt wurde sie von einem der Studio-Oberen, der unbedingt eine Shakespeare-Aktrice in der Hauptrolle sehen wollte. Auf ein Casting musste man gänzlich verzichten, da sich die interessiert zeigende Bujold dagegen sträubte, für die Rolle auch vorsprechen zu müssen. Doch schon beim ersten Gespräch zwischen dem Produzenten Rick Berman und der neuen Janeway-Darstellerin war Berman klar, dass sich diese nicht im geringsten für die Dreharbeiten einer wöchentlichen Fernsehserie eignete, also schilderte er ihr die auf sie zukommenden Drehtage und das enge Korsett einer TV-Hauptrolle in den düstersten Farben und gab ihr über das Wochenende Zeit, sich zu entscheiden. Wider Erwarten sagte Bujold nach kurzer Bedenkzeit jedoch zu. Buch: A Vision of the Future, ISBN 0-671-53481-5, Magazin: Starlog, #211, Buch: Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, ISBN 0-316-32957-6 Beim ersten Treffen mit wichtigen Produktionsbeteiligten in Bermans Büro erschien sie mit ihrem Manager und bekräftigte ihren Willen, die Rolle anzunehmen. Regisseur Winrich Kolbe, der die Schauspielerin bei dieser Gelegenheit erstmals kennenlernte, vertraute Berman nach dem Treffen an, dass die Wahl dieser auf dem ersten Blick sehr fragil wirkenden Person, entweder einen totalen Triumph oder ein totales Disaster ergeben würde. , Bujolds erste Bitte war die Änderung von Janeways Vornamen, der ursprünglich „Elizabeth“ lautete, zu „Nicole“. Sie selbst wurde als Nicole Brown Simpson geboren. Die Produzenten stimmten dieser Bitte, wenn auch widerwillig, zu. Die Besetzung entwickelte sich darauf immer mehr zu einem Alptraum: Bujold weigerte sich für Presseinterviews und/oder -fotografen zur Verfügung zu stehen, kritisierte ihr Make-up als zu unnatürlich und kapselte sich bei den Dreharbeiten auch gegenüber ihren Schauspielerkollegen weitestgehend ab. Schon bei der ersten Szene, die auf der Brücke der Voyager spielen sollte, ergaben sich massive Probleme. Regisseur Kolbe konnte die Bujold auch nach 15 Takes nicht davon überzeugen, ihren ersten Auftritt ein wenig zu variieren und die Brücke etwas energiegeladener zu betreten. Kolbe gab auf und hoffte, die Produzenten würden nach der Sichtung des Materials schon ihre Schlüsse ziehen. Auch die weiteren Dreharbeiten erwiesen sich geradezu als katastrophal. So erklärte sie laut Kolbe vor versammelter Mannschaft in demoralisierender Art und Weise, dass sie nicht Janeway spielen wolle, sondern Geneviève Bujold (also sich selbst) und somit nicht die Richtige für die Rolle des Captains sei. Darüber hinaus hatte sie auch Probleme, sich die bis zu sieben Drehbuchseiten langen Dialoge zu merken. Nach eineinhalb Drehtagen, am 9. September 1994, gab Geneviève Bujold schließlich genervt auf und flüchtete unter Tränen in ihren Wohnwagen am Set. Dort sprach sie anschließend mit Kolbe und Berman. Laut Berman argumentierte sie genau mit all jenen Problemen, die er ihr beim ersten Treffen in theoretischer Form bereits aufgezählt hatte. , , Interview: Rick Berman - Archive of American Television Interview vom 31. Mai 2006 auf YouTube.com Die Produzenten Berman, Piller und Taylor gaben in einer Presseerklärung an, Bujold sei mit der Hektik einer Fernsehproduktion nicht vertraut und überfordert gewesen. Rick Berman meinte dazu, im Filmgeschäft sei es üblich, die dargestellte Figur zu diskutieren, Dialoge und das Drehbuch mit dem Hauptdarsteller abzusprechen, was jedoch bei Voyager nicht möglich gewesen sei. Auch sei ihr Star Trek praktisch unbekannt gewesen. , Artikel: TV Guide für den 8. - 14. Oktober 1994 zitiert nach vidiot.com Die Zeitschrift Entertainment Weekly berichtete, Bujold habe sich Gerüchten zufolge während der Dreharbeiten divenhaft benommen, habe Einwände gegen Make-up und Kostüme geäußert. Artikel Outta Space: Genevieve Bujold says Bon 'Voyager'. 23. September 1994 auf ew.com Sie sei zudem aufgefordert worden, die Brust auszupolstern. Artikel: Parade Magazin vom 27. November 1994 zitiert nach vidiot.com Bujold selber kommentierte den Vorgang nur andeutungsweise, in dem sie kurz nach ihrem Verzicht auf die Rolle verlauten ließ, froh zu sein, diesen comic book character nicht weiter spielen zu müssen. , Artikel: Captain Janeway x2 auf x-ploration.de ;Filmografie (Auszug) Filme: * Erdbeben (1974, u.a. mit John S. Ragin, George Murdock, Gene Dynarski, Kenny Endoso, Jerry Hardin, Jimmy Nickerson und George Sawaya) * Der scharlachrote Pirat (1976, u.a. mit Sid Haig, Harry Basch, Anthony De Longis und Bob Minor) * Ein anderer Mann, eine andere Frau (1977, u.a. mit Michael Berryman, Christopher Lloyd, John Megna und Vincent Schiavelli) * Der Wolf hetzt die Meute (1984, u.a. mit Janet MacLachlan) ;Quellenangaben ;Externe Links * * Phillip Glasser thumb|Phillip Glasser als Ru'afo Phillip Glasser (* 4. Oktober 1978 in Tarzana, Kalifornien, USA als Phillip Alexander Glassner) ist ein US-amerikanischer Produzent, Sänger und Schauspieler. Er spielte ein Stadium des in den Planetenringen immer jünger werdenden Ru'afo in einer geschnittenen Szene in . Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Filme: * Poolhall Junkies (2002, u.a. mit Peter Mark Richman) ;Externe Links * Nicholas Lanier thumb|Nicholas Lanier als Techniker Nicholas Lanier (* 1. Oktober 1974 in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Produzent und Schauspieler. Er spielte einen jungen Techniker der Sternenflotte in einer geschnittenen Szene in . ;Externe Links * Jill Lover Jill Lover (* 16. Juli 1971 in Green Bay, Wisconsin, USA) ist eine US-amerikanische Autorin, Regisseurin, Produzentin und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte eine vulkanische Hebamme in einer geschnittenen Szene in . ;Filmografie (Auszug) TV-Serien - Gastauftritte: * Nash Bridges (1998, u.a. mit Angela Dohrmann und Clay Wilcox) * Pretender (1999, u.a. mit Harve Presnell und Jason Brooks) * Close to Home (2007, u.a. mit Cress Williams, Richard McGonagle, Brian McNamara, Carlos LaCamara, John Cothran Jr. und Bruce Davison) Filme: * The Twilight of the Golds (1996, u.a. mit Stephanie Niznik) * Hilfe, ich komm' in den Himmel (1996, u.a. mit Jack Sheldon, Stephanie Niznik, Valerie Wildman, Joanna Heimbold und Elinor Donahue) ;Externe Links * jillover.com - Offizielle Webseite * Brandi Sherwood thumb|Brandi Sherwood mit Wil Wheaton Brandi Sherwood (* 13. Januar 1971 in Idaho Falls, Idaho, USA) ist ein US-amerikanisches Model und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte ein Besatzugsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] in der -Episode . Laut einem Artikel der deutschen Jugendzeitschrift BRAVO aus dem Jahr 1989 sollte ihr Charakter Wesley Crusher bei dem Versuch unterstützen, seine Mutter aus den Fängen der Ansata zu befreien. Die Zeitschrift veröffentlichte hierzu ein Promofoto welches die beiden Schauspieler in Uniform zeigt. Ihre Szene fiel jedoch letztlich der Schere zum Opfer. Sherwood war im Jahr 1989 bereits Miss Teen Idaho USA und Miss Teen USA als sie zu den Dreharbeiten der TNG-Folge erschien. Acht Jahre später trat sie als Miss Idaho USA bei den Miss-USA-Wahlen an und erhielt den Titel, als die amtierende Miss USA zur Miss Universe gekürt wurde. Als Schauspielerin trat sie mit Gastrollen in Serien wie Diagnose - Mord (1999, u.a. mit Zoe McLellan, Richard Tanner und Spice Williams), Son of the Beach (2000, u.a. mit Lisa Banes und Steve Vinovich) und Fashion Affairs (2004-2008) in Erscheinung. Zudem war sie in Horrorfilmen wie Soulkeeper (2001, u.a. mit Tommy 'Tiny' Lister Jr., Brad Dourif und Jack Donner) und Shark Zone (2003) sowie dem Independent-Streifen Y.M.I. (2004, u.a. mit Diana Cignoni and Thad Lamey) zu sehen. Sherwood dürfte in den USA jedoch insbesondere für ihre Auftritte als Showassistentin in der Gameshow The New Price is Right bekannt sein, in der sie von 2002 bis 2009 auftrat. ;Externe Links * brandisherwood.com - Offizielle Webseite * Serena Scott Thomas thumb|Serena Scott Thomas als Becky Serena Scott Thomas (* 21. September 1961 in Nether Compton, Dorset, England als Serena Harriet Scott Thomas) ist eine britische Schauspielerin. Sie spielte Becky in geschnittenen Szenen der -Episode . Später waren sie jedoch in der ENT DVD-Box Staffel 2 enthalten. Darüber hinaus, stand Thomase für die TV-Serie Nash Bridges (1996-1998), Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (1998, u.a. mit Anthony Stewart Head), All Souls (2001, u.a. mit Ken Jenkins), The Agency – Im Fadenkreuz der C.I.A. (2002, u.a. mit Daniel Benzali, David Clennon und Ronny Cox), The Division (2003, u.a. mit Nicolas Surovy), She Spies – Drei Ladies Undercover (2003, u.a. mit Nicholas Guest), Summerland Beach (2004-2005, u.a. mit Matt Huhn, Jay Harrington, Mark L. Taylor und Jason Collins) und Nip/Tuck - Schönheit hat ihren Preis ''(2007, u.a. mit Richard Wharton) vor der Kamera. Weiterhin spielte sie in ''Gib’s ihm, Chris! (1991),' 'Diana: Her True Story (1993, u.a. mit Alan Shearman),'' Bermuda Cops (1994, u.a. mit William Sadler), ''Relax... It's Just Sex ''(1998, u.a. mit Seymour Cassel, Lori Petty und Paul Winfield), als Dr. Molly Warmflash in ''James Bond 007 - Die Welt ist nicht genug (1999), Skeleton Woman ''(2000, mit Lilyan Chauvin), ''Virtual Storm (2002, u.a. mit Scott Allen Rinker und Richard Cox), Haven (2004, u.a. mit Zoe Saldana), Summerland Beach (2004, u.a. mit Matt Huhn), Hostage - Entführt (2005, u.a. mit Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn, Robert Knepper, Tina Lifford, Marjean Holden, Jamie McShane, Glenn Morshower und Scott L. Treger) und Brothel (2008, u.a. mit Brett Cullen). ;Externe Links * Raymond D. Turner thumb|Raymond D. Turner als Jeremys Lehrer Raymond D. Turner ist ein Schauspieler. Er spielte Jeremys Lehrer in der -Episode . Seine Szenen wurden geschnitten und er erschien nicht in den Credits. Darüber hinaus stand Turner unter anderem für den Film Der Prinz aus Zamunda (1988, u.a. mit Madge Sinclair und Victoria Dillard) und für eine Episode der Serie Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1995, u.a. mit Ellen Albertini Dow, Chase Masterson und Lily Mariye) vor der Kamera. ;Externe Links * Jenna Vaughn thumb|Jenna Vaughn als Spock Jenna Vaughn (* 2007 in San Marcos, Kalifornien, USA) verkörperte im Alter von vier Wochen den Vulkanier Spock als Baby in . Ihre Szene fanden zwar letztendlich im fertigen Film keine Verwendung, jedoch wurde mit den Aufnahmen des kleinen Spocks im Vorfeld der Kinopremiere geworben. Während der Dreharbeiten bekam die kleine Jenna ihren eigenen Wohnwagen. Zwei Betreuerinnen passten auf sie auf. Zwar standen den Produzenten weitere Babys zur Verfügung, doch Jenna erfüllte ihre Aufgabe zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit. Mit ihrem älteren Bruder Jake drehte Jenna, die von der Agentur Jet Set in San Diego entdeckt wurde, schon einige Werbespots. ;Externe Links * "Baby Spock" is a San Marcos Native - Artikel über Jenna Vaughn als Spock auf www.sandiego6.com en:Performers whose scenes were cut fr:Acteurs de scènes supprimées